The only hope for me is you
by CatieTehZombeh
Summary: Zak finally settles down with a lowkey family life and loves it. But what happens when the demons from Bobby Mackey's attack his family. How far will Zak endanger his life to save them? ZakXOc. Rated T for language *MIGHT CHANGE*. OH GOD SO MUCH FLUFF :D
1. Chapter 1

_Love- (n.) adoration, very strong liking. Only one name came to mind when it comes to love, my boyfriend of seven and a half years; Ghost Adventures host, Zak Bagans. He is my everything; my stars, my moon, my night sky._

6 o'clock P.M. the door opens up with a slight creek. In walks no one other than Ghost Adventures eye candy, Zak Bagans.

"Allie! I'm home!" Zak yelled.

"Okay, I'm in the kitchen, cookin' up dinner."

"Oh cool, I'll be down in the dungeon." Zak picked up the large box he was carrying and rushed through the kitchen and down the stairs. Once down in the basement Zak carefully placed the box down on a sofa. He ran into the next room and rummaged through a drawer.

"Ooh scissors and tape gonna need those. Now ribbon, ribbon, where's the goddamn ribbon? Oh, duh in plain sight." He smacked himself on the forehead. "How the hell would I manage myself without Allie?"

He ran back into the other room. He cut the ribbon so it was about 8 inches long and then fashioned it into a bow and taped it to the box.

"Dinners done! Come on up!" Allie called down the stairs. The box on the sofa shifted and scratch noises emitted from the inside.

"Allie come down here!" Zak yelled up

"No, I don't feel well. You come up here!"

"Seriously Allie, I have a surprise for you."

The stairs thudded as Allie trudged down the stairs.

"What do you want Zak?"

"I picked you up a present" Zak picked up the box and put it in Allie's arms. Allie opened the box and pulled out a small ball of fluff.

"Oh my goodness! This is the CUTEST thing ever! What did you name it?" Allie squealed, holding the bite-sized puppy above her face.

"I named him Ridley. You told me how you really wanted a puppy, so I bought you one!" Zak couldn't help but laugh; he had never seen Allie get this excited over something. " I have one more surprise, let me see Ridley real fast." Allie set Ridley into Zak's massive arms, and Zak pulled something off Ridley's collar. Allie couldn't make out what it was, but she had a pretty good idea.

Zak got down on one knee and pulled the small diamond ring out of his hand. "Allie, we have been together for seven and a half years and I love you more than anything. Will you make me the luckiest person in the world, and marry me?"

Allie was speechless. Her cheeks flushed and a steady flow of tears streamed from her eyes. She bent down and engulfed Zak in a hug.

"Yes, I will marry you. I love you." Allie said in a whisper which was barely audible.

Zak looked into Allie's gleaming eyes. He kissed her softly and smiled. He slipped the ring onto Allie's hand.

"I had it engraved for you, too." Allie slipped the ring off her slender hand. She looked in it to see the engraving. It read: _I'd love you to the moon and back._


	2. Rings and Revelations

**A/n: Thank you to GAC-freak73, Animehana, and Halogirl810 for reviewing, it helps the story flow. You all get a special surprise: *GLOMP* :D… Well all I really have to say is for some reason this chapter is obnoxiously long, I mean I could chop it in half… But that would bother me, I swear sometimes I have serious OCD. KTHXBAI! :3 Oh yeah you should check the song Goodnight Moon by Heyhihello! It really goes with the feeling of the chapter!**

Allie held out her hand once more, to admire her engagement ring. It was absolutely beautiful. Simple; but beautiful. She stared at it every chance she got.

Zak walked into the living room. He was wearing a black G.A.C. sweatshirt and he was holding an EMF. Allie knew what this meant, every time Zak had to leave he wore that sweatshirt.

"So where are you guy's investigating this time?"

Zak smiled "Bobby Mackey's"

"Haven't you guys already investigated there?"

"It's a reinvestigation"

"I thought you guys already did a reinvestigation."

Zak chuckled awkwardly "It's a reinvestigation of our reinvestigation."

Allie shot Zak a look, and if that look had a name it would be a: you-need-to-lay-off-what-ever-the-hell-you're-smoking look.

"So when are you guy's leaving?"

"Uh, well, Nicks got the van and he's—" **BEEP! **Allie watched as Nick walked out of the van and walk up to the door. Before Nick could even ring the bell Allie whipped the door open. She had flames in her eyes.

"You didn't tell Allie did you?" Nick asked in the doorway.

"In all fairness I didn't wanna be all like _you wanna marry me? Good, I have to leave in the morning for a few days." _Zak rebutted.

"Marry you? Whadda mean by—" Nick looked at Allie and sure enough, on her left hand was an engagement ring. "Congrats you guys." He turned to Zak and playfully punched him on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me you were gonna prepose?"

"Well we have been dating for 7 years—"

Allie interrupted " I believe it was 7 and a half years."

"—7 and a half years and I kinda assumed that everybody thought I was going to." Nick nodded, he understood Zak was a spur-of-the-moment guy, but it was all for the best.

"So, Nick, how's the wife?" Allie asked

"Oh good, she said you should come over for lunch while I'm on an investigation. You know how lonely she gets."

Allie laughed "And Annabelle, how is she?""

"Great, she actually started to walk the other day. I have video if you wanna see."

Zak sighed "We have to leave soon."

Allie crossed her arms and looked at Zak "Hush Zak, I wanna see. Plus you have to wait for Aaron."

Nick whipped out his phone, pulled up the video, and pressed play. Allie watched as the littlest Groff took her first steps. Allie couldn't help but feel choked up. She felt her heart swell, and warm tears drip down her face.

"Allie, sweetie, why are you crying?" Zak asked.

"Well it's just, Annabelle's getting so big." Before she could finish her thought, Allie's face turned pale with a greenish tint. She clutched her stomach and ran towards the bathroom. She only made it halfway across the living room, before she bent down and vomited up the remnants of her breakfast.

Zak ran right beside her "Allie, are you okay?"

She stood up and wiped her mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let me clean this up."

"This is the fifth time in three days that you've thrown up. I'm taking you to the Emergency Room."

"No, I'm fine. It's just a stomach bug that's been going around."

"Nick, I think I'm going to stay home with Allie." Zak went to grab Allie's hand, but she pulled it away.

"No, no, no! You're going. End of discussion." Allie marched behind Zak, put her small hands on his massive back, and pushed him across the living room. As they got to the entryway Allie asked "Nick, the door, please?" Nick opened the door and Allie pushed him out.

"Do I at least get a kiss goodbye?" Zak asked.

Nick made a disgusted face and stuck out his tongue. "Zak, honey, did you forget that I just threw up?" Allie added

Zak sighed. He bent down, gave her a hug, and kissed her on the nose instead. Allie giggled and Zak added "Get well and I'll be home in a day or two." Nick walked out of the house quickly after Zak.

Allie yelled "Finally!" and jokingly slammed the door.

Later that night Allie felt a wave of nausea, and then ran to the bathroom. She pulled the hair out of her face and threw up violently. _This is just not normal. _Allie thought to herself. _Maybe I'll call Nick's wife, she usually knows what's going on when I don't feel so hot. _Allie picked up the phone and called her. At first she didn't pick up, but after awhile she did. Allie felt relieved.

"Hey, Veronique. Uh I have a question."

"Hey Allie. I probably have an answer."

"Uh, I've been throwing lately. Afterwards I feel fine. Even maybe a little hungry?"

"Well….I had those symptoms when I was pregnant."

All of a sudden beads of sweat rolled down Allie's face, and her heart beat picked up.

"Uh this kind of personal, but have you and Zak, you know….been having relations?"

Allie's face turned bright red. She knew it was a perfectly normal part of life, but she didn't want everybody to know her history. "Yeah, we did."

"So it's a definitely a possibility. Again, another personal question, but has you're cycle been late?"

"Wow, I didn't even think about it….Yeah it's late by two weeks." Allie bit her lip, this conversation was going downhill fast.

"Well… My best guess is that you have a little bun in the oven." Allie felt another wave of nausea hit her. It wasn't puking nausea, but pit in your stomach nausea. "You should go to a drug store and pick up a test. But hey, I heard Zak preposed!"

"Yeah, I'm excited."

"Well it sounds like you might have a few busy months up ahead of you." Veronique laughed and then Allie heard a loud scream from over the phone. "Damn, I woke up the baby. I gotta go. And good luck."

They both hung up. Allie threw the phone on the couch and ran to get her keys. Her heart was beating like cray. Allie ran to the car and started it as fast as she could. She ignored every rule of the road, she was surprised she didn't get pulled over.

When she reached the store she dashed to the "aisle of shame". While searching for a nice test, she saw a teenager doing the same. The only difference, the girls eyes were full of regret. She picked one that she thought would give her a legitimate answer. She bought one and the cashier asked "Would you like a bag?"

Allie bit her lip. She wanted to get out of there ASAP. Before thinking she said "No, but thank you anyways." She grabbed the test and bolted for the door. She walked past two teenage girls and one literally grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

"Hey, you're Allie Bishop! You're Zak Bagans' girlfriend."

"Yep, that's me."

The two girls giggled. "You're so lucky, Zak is sooo hot!"

_For fucks sake I just want to get the hell out of here! _Allie put on her best fake smile and said "Yeah, I'm lucky to have him. I'm sorry I can't stay to chat, I have dinner cooking at home." Allie walked away.

The quieter of the two girls said "Did you notice she had a pregnancy test?" The two squealed and hugged each other.

Allie jumped into her car and drove a bit slower, than before. When she got home she darted to the bathroom. She did her "business" on the test , and waited for 5 minutes so the test would give her an answer for the anticipated. She waited it out on the couch, it was the longest 5 minutes of her life.

Finally it was time to check. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she walked into the bathroom. When she was positive she was in the room she opened her eyes and clenched her jaw. She peered into the sink, and on the test there were two little pink lines. This confirmed the symptoms she felt, were in fact not a stomach flu, but something growing inside of her. Something beautiful, her and Zak made.

She backed up until she hit a wall, clutched her stomach, and slid onto the floor. She hugged her knees and rocked back and forth for several minutes. Then something clicked, this was something that would NOT go away, you cannot ignore it.

Suddenly she felt warmth spread from her fingertips to her toes. She stood up and placed her hand on her stomach. The center of the warmth was her stomach, where the baby's heart would be. She felt…whole. She smiled.

"I'm going to be a mom."


End file.
